The present invention relates to a wiper arm for a lift-controlled windshield wiper device, in particular for an automotive vehicle.
A wiper arm of this type is disclosed in European patent application No. 0 382 346, for example. A pivot part is pivoted at the one end of an elongated coupling member which is part of the wiper arm, in the direction of the windshield being cleaned. At the opposite end, a drive lever is connected to pivot about a tilting axis arranged at right angles relative to the tilting axis of the pivot part. At this end, the coupling member is configured as a bearing bushing in which a pivot pin is arranged that is mounted on one end of the drive lever. The bearing bushing and the end of the drive lever are arranged one behind the other or on top of each other in an axial direction of the pivot pin. The result of an arrangement of this type is a relatively large overall height of the device. The other end of the drive lever is unrotatably connected to a wiper shaft drivable about its axis in pendulum motion.
Proximate the other end of the coupling member, where the pivot part is articulated, another bearing bushing is shaped in the coupling member. This bearing bushing is also arranged vertically to the tilting axis of the pivot part and also accommodates a pivot pin. The pivot pin is mounted at the end of a control lever which, with its other end, is mounted on an axle that is arranged so as to rotate in a bearing fixed on the vehicle body. Also in this pivot bearing between the control lever and the coupling member, the bearing bushing shaped in the coupling member and the end of the control lever are arranged one behind the other or on top of each other in an axial direction of the pivot pin, with the result of an undesirably large overall height. The overall height of this device is increased still further by a crank portion of the coupling member and a crank portion of the control lever. Further, the coupling member and the levers articulated at the coupling member are provided as diecast and injection-molded parts and, for reasons of stability, have a relatively large cross-section, in particular to the effect of an undesirably large overall height.